Military schools
Military schools has three senses : *schools provided for the children of military personnel *Pre-collegiate (middle and high school) institutions that are run on military lines in terms of disciplne etc and in accordance with military values. Military schools were once far more common than they are today. *The term military academy commonly refers to all pre-collegiate, collegiate, and post-collegiate institutions, yet graduate institutions, catering for officers already in service, are often considered separately and termed staff colleges and Graduate Schools. *Military academies or service academy (American English) is an educational institution which prepares candidates for military service and which provides military training. This article will concentrate on the two senses. See also * Colleges * High schools References Books *Addelston, J., & Stirratt, M. (1996). The last bastion of masculinity: Gender politics at The Citadel. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. Papers *Anema, G. T. (1967). Social Academies and the Training of Personnel Officers: Mens en Onderneming 21(5) 1967, 284-296. *Atwater, L. E., Dionne, S. D., Avolio, B., Camobreco, J. F., & Lau, A. W. (1999). A longitudinal study of the leadership development process: Individual differences predicting leader effectiveness: Human Relations Vol 52(12) Dec 1999, 1543-1562. *Barry, J. S., Patterson, P. H., & Conrad, F. E. (1975). After they leave: The psychological readjustment of former West Point cadets: Journal of the American College Health Association Vol 24(2) Dec 1975, 80-83. *Bartlett, F. (1967). Some Remarks About Skill: Manpower & Applied Psychology 1(1) 1967, 3-7. *Bercovitz, A. (1967). Reflections on Certain Psychosociological Aspects of an Investigation on the General and Continuous Training of Personnel in an Industrial Enterprise: Bulletin de Psychologie 20(10-15) 1967, 912-920. *Butler, R. P., & Bridges, C. F. (1978). Prediction of officer retention prior to commissioning: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 51(2) 1978, 177-182. *Butler, R. P., & McCauley, C. (1987). Extraordinary stability and ordinary predictability of academic success at the United States Military Academy: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 79(1) Mar 1987, 83-86. *Chaney, F. B., & Teel, K. S. (1967). Improving Inspector Performance through Training and Visual Aids: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 51(4, Pt 1) Aug 1967, 311-315. *Chen, Y., & Zhang, X.-Y. (2005). A Survey about Psychosomatic Symptoms and Related Psychosocial Factors of Nursing Students in Military School: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 19(8) Aug 2005, 529-531. *Coelho, J. D. (2000). Student perceptions of physical education in a mandatory college program: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 19(2) Jan 2000, 222-245. *De Montmollin, M. (1967). Problems of Psychology in Industrial Systems: Bulletin de Psychologie 20(23-24) 1967, 1415. *DeFleur, L. B., Gillman, D., & Marshak, W. (1978). Sex integration of the U.S. Air Force Academy: Changing roles for women: Armed Forces & Society Vol 4(4) Sum 1978, 607-622. *Ding, X., & Shi, M. (2002). Anxiety and coping style of graduate students at military school: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 16(12) Dec 2002, 864. *Doron, R. (1967). A Follow-up Study of Vocational School Graduates: Megamot 15(1) 1967, 83-95. *Drlik, Z. (1977). Regulatory effect of basic temperamental traits on acquired behavioral predispositions: Studia Psychologica Vol 19(2) 1977, 96-104. *Durning, K. P. (1978). Women at the Naval Academy: An attitude survey: Armed Forces & Society Vol 4(4) Sum 1978, 569-588. *Enger, I., Mendnick, M. T., & Fisher, G. E. (1972). A study of attrition of U.S. Coast Guard Academy cadets and of junior officers who are Academy graduates. Oxford, England: Geomet, Inc , No Mf-121. *Fanelli, C. (1967). Psychological Content and Objectives in the Training of Intermediate Business Executives: Securitas 52(11) 1967, 115-139. *Fine, S. A. (1967). Nature of Skill: Implications for Education and Training: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 2 1967, 365-366. *Foreman, W. J. (1967). A Study of Management Training Techniques Used by Large Corporations: Public Personnel Review 28(1) 1967, 31-35. *Friedlander, F. (1967). The Impact of Organizational Training Laboratories Upon the Effectiveness and Interaction of Ongoing Work Groups: Personnel Psychology 20(3) 1967, 289-307. *Gan, J., Yang, C., Zhou, J., & Zheng, J. (1999). Mental health status and related factors of military students: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 7(1) Feb 1999, 49-52. *Gibson, D. M., & Myers, J. E. (2006). Perceived Stress, Wellness, and Mattering: A Profile of First-Year Citadel Cadets: Journal of College Student Development Vol 47(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 647-660. *Girard, R. (1992). Changes in attitudes toward women in the military from 1980 to 1987: Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 13(1) 1992, 94-102. *Goguelin, P. (1967). Psychosociological Problems of Organization in Industry: Bulletin de Psychologie 20(16-17) 1967, 921-949. *Golembiewski, R. T., & Blumber, A. (1967). Confrontation as a Training Design in Complex Organizations: Attitudinal Changes in a Diversified Population of Managers: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science 3(4) 1967, 525-555. *Hama, Y., & Kosuda, S. (2006). Retaining Self-Determined Goals and the Impact on Examination Scores: Military Medicine Vol 171(1) Jan 2006, 58-59. *Hammerton, M. (1967). Measuring for the Efficiency of Simulators as Training Devices: Ergonomics 10(1) 1967, 63-66. *Hammerton, M., & Tickner, A. H. (1967). Visual Factors Affecting Transfer of Training from a Simulated to a Real Control Situation: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 51(1) Feb 1967, 46-49. *Han, X., Xiang, Z., Liu, S., Sun, J., & Zhang, C. (2001). Mental health status of students in a military officers school: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 15(5) Sep 2001, 318. *Harris, W. A., & Vincent, N. L. (1967). Comparison of Performance of Sales Training Graduates and Nongraduates: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 51(5, Pt 1) Oct 1967, 436-441. *Heffner, R. W. (1967). Training and Development from Management's Perspective: Personnel Journal 46(9) 1967, 556-560, 571. *Herrmann, D. J., Post, A. L., Wittmaier, B. C., & Elsasser, T. C. (1977). Relationship between personality factors and adaptation to stress in a military institution: Psychological Reports Vol 40(3, Pt 1) Jun 1977, 831-834. *House, R. F. (1968). Leadership Training: Some Dysfunctional Consequences: Administrative Science Quarterly 12(4) 1968, 556-571. *House, R. J. (1967). T-Group Education and Leadership Effectiveness: a Review of the Empiric Literature and a Critical Evaluation: Personnel Psychology 20(1) 1967, 1-32. *Jurco, M., & Popperova, M. (1967). Attitude of Apprentices to Their Surroundings, to Study and to Work: Jednotna Skola 19(4) 1967, 331-350. *Kaplama, V., & Varoglu, A. K. (1997). "Learning to learn" as a tool of total quality management (TQM) in educational institutions: Turk Psikoloji Dergisi Vol 12(39) Jun 1997, 81-97. *Klein, D. C. (1968). T Group: Opening Moments: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science 4(1) 1968, 125-127. *Kostic, P., & Ljubicic, V.-V. (1984). Consecutive investigation of standardized psychological-interview validity: Revija za Psihologiju Vol 14(1-2) Dec 1984, 97-102. *Kurpius, S. E. R., & Lucart, A. L. (2000). Military and civilian undergraduates: Attitudes toward women, masculinity, and authoritarianism: Sex Roles Vol 43(3-4) Aug 2000, 255-265. *Landis, D., Silver, C. A., & Jones, J. M. (1967). Level of Proficiency and Multidimensional Viewpoints About Problem Similarity: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 51(3) Jun 1967, 216-222. *Lantier, F., & Mandon, N. (1967). Evolution of Vocational Structures in Lyons' Metallurgy Industry: Influence of Employment and Training Practices: Bulletin du C E R P 16(2) 1967, 79-170. *Lelarge, U. (1967). Remarks Regarding a Training and Improvement Process in the Hierarchical Structure: Psychologie Francaise 12(3) 1967, 242-249. *Lung, F.-W., Lee, F.-Y., & Shu, B.-C. (2006). The premorbid personality in military students with adjustment disorder: Military Psychology Vol 18(1) 2006, 77-88. *Miao, D., You, X., Wang, J., & Huang, F. (1995). The efficiency of coping strategies and mental health symptoms of military students: Psychological Science (China) Vol 18(2) Mar 1995, 112-114. *Miller, N. L., & Shattuck, L. G. (2005). Sleep patterns of young men and women enrolled at the United States Military Academy: Results from year 1 of a 4-year longitudinal study: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 28(7) Nov 2005, 837-841. *Neuhaus, E. C. (1967). Training the Mentally Retarded for Competitive Employment: Exceptional Children 33(9) 1967, 625-628. *O'Callaghan, K. W., & Bryant, C. (1990). Noncognitive variables: A key to Black-American academic success at a military academy? : Journal of College Student Development Vol 31(2) Mar 1990, 121-126. *Offner, D. H. (1967). Energizing the Creative Potential in Future Engineers: Journal of Creative Behavior 1(1) 1967, 15-21. *Pallett, J. E., & Hoyt, D. P. (1967). An Empirical Approach to Criterion Specification in General Business: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 51(2) Apr 1967, 174-180. *Pearson, R. G., Hunter, C. E., & Neal, G. L. (1967). Development and Evaluation in Atg Research: Flight Safety 1(2) 1967, 8-9. *Pershing, J. L. (2006). Men and Women's Experiences with Hazing in a Male-Dominated Elite Military Institution: Men and Masculinities Vol 8(4) Apr 2006, 470-492. *Pfeiffer, M. G., & Siegel, A. I. (1967). Personnel Psychophysics in Training Systems: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 2 1967, 319-320. *Randel, J. M., Main, R. E., Seymour, G. E., & Morris, B. A. (1992). Relation of study factors to performance in Navy technical schools: Military Psychology Vol 4(2) 1992, 75-86. *Rao, H., Shen, X., Wang, Q., & Chen, W. (2002). Depression in military medical students and influential factors: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 16(12) Dec 2002, 865. *Rong, X., Xiao-Yuan, Z., & Ya-Ning, X. (2005). Sleep Quality of the Students of Military Medical School: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 19(1) Jan 2005, 57-63. *Rootman, I. (1972). Voluntary withdrawal from a total adult socializing organization: A model: Sociology of Education Vol 45(3) Sum 1972, 258-270. *Rosolek, A. (1990). Interrelationship between academic success and professional success of military high school graduates: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 33(1) 1990, 227-245. *Rosolek, A., & Bukowski, S. (1985). Psychological conditions for the discontinuation of studies in military professional schools by officer cadets: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 28(1) 1985, 201-215. *Ru, L., Zhi-Qun, Z., & Yu-Qiang, W. (2004). Relationship among Stressful Events, Coping Styles and Mental Health in Medical Students of Military College: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 12(2) May 2004, 165-166. *Russell, C. J., Mattson, J., Devlin, S. E., & Atwater, D. (1990). Predictive validity of biodata items generated from retrospective life experience essays: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 75(5) Oct 1990, 569-580. *Schuster, D. H. (1968). Evaluation of a New Hybrid in Programmed Instruction: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 52(4) Aug 1968, 309-312. *Schwartz, H. A., & Long, H. S. (1967). A Study of Remote Industrial Training Via Computer-Assisted Instruction: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 51(1) Feb 1967, 11-16. *Siskind, T. G., & Kearns, S. P. (1997). Gender bias in the evaluation of female faculty at The Citadel: A qualitative analysis: Sex Roles Vol 37(7-8) Oct 1997, 495-525. *Skawran, P. R., Van Der Reis, P., & Moore, M. (1967). An Apparatus for the Selection and Training of Mechanics: Psychologia Africana 11(3) 1967, 157-181. *Solano, A. C., & Casullo, M. M. (2002). Reasoning, motivation, interests and academic achievement in army students: Revista Iberoamericana de Diagnostico y Evaluacion Psicologica Vol 13(1) 2002, 83-101. *Solano, A. C., & Casullo, M. M. (2005). Change in leadership styles of military students: Revista Iberoamericana de Diagnostico y Evaluacion Psicologica Vol 19(1) 2005, 105-120. *Steele, F. I. (1968). Personality and the "Laboratory Style." Journal of Applied Behavioral Science 4(1) 1968, 25-45. *Stevens, G., & Gardner, S. (1987). But can she command a ship? Acceptance of women by peers at the Coast Guard Academy: Sex Roles Vol 16(3-4) Feb 1987, 181-188. *Stevens, G., Hemstreet, A., & Gardner, S. (1989). Fit to lead: Prediction of success in a military academy through use of personality profile: Psychological Reports Vol 64(1) Feb 1989, 227-235. *Stokes, R. S. (1967). Management Training: the Fashion Persists: Personnel Management 49(381) 1967, 137-140. *Sukhareva, A. I. (1967). On Utilization of Individual Characteristics in the Process of Forming the Individual Work Style of Student Lathe Operators: Tipologicheskie Osobennosti Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'Nosti Cheloveka 5 1967, 197-213. *Taylor, K. F. (1967). Some Doubts About Sensitivity Training: Australian Psychologist 1(3) 1967, 171-179. *U'Ren, R. C. (1974). The nature of change at West Point: Journal of the American College Health Association Vol 22(3) Feb 1974, 185-188. *U'Ren, R. C., Conrad, F. E., & Patterson, P. H. (1973). A year's experience in student mental health at West Point: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 130(6) Jun 1973, 643-647. *Van Der Vegt, R., & Cadwell, R. B. (1968). An Experience in Human Relations Training Using the Laboratory Method: Management: Journal of the Irish Management Institute 15(6) 1968, 37-40. *Vecchio, R. P., & Brazil, D. M. (2007). Leadership and sex-similarity: A comparison in a military setting: Personnel Psychology Vol 60(2) Sum 2007, 303-335. *Watson, P. G. (1968). An Industrial Evaluation of Four Strategies of Instruction: Audiovisual Instruction 13(2) 1968, 156, 158. *Yankelevich, B. M. (1968). Some Lawful Relationships in the Process of Operator Training: Voprosy Psychologii 14(3) 1968, 47-55. *Yoder, J. D. (1985). An academic woman as a token: A case study: Journal of Social Issues Vol 41(4) Win 1985, 61-72. *Yoder, J. D., Adams, J., Grove, S., & Priest, R. F. (1985). To teach is to learn: Overcoming tokenism with mentors: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 9(1) Mar 1985, 119-131. Dissertations *Baker, M. W. (1992). A study of the relationship between cognitive style, coping and performance in a stressful environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bialopotocki, R. N. (2007). Recognition and praise relate to teachers' job satisfaction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Black, T. D. (2007). The effects of mobility on school adjustment: A comparison of military and nonmilitary students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chaparro-Ramirez, R. (2008). Troops to teachers: Transition from military culture to school culture. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Clemmons, J. F. (1975). Self-concept, ability, achievement, and attrition of the military versus the non-military student: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Eyres, S. A. T. (1998). Social learning correlates of the officer-schema among officer-cadets attending a Canadian military college. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fagan, W. S. (1976). Entry attitudes of seventh and eighth grade cadets at private military academies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fitzpatrick, J. L. (2000). Relationship between personality types and selected variables of students enrolled in the United States Air Force Air Command and Staff College. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Franke, V. C. (1998). It takes a soldier...: The effects of post-cold war military socialization on the identity of West Point cadets. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Fultz, M. L. (1997). Predicting voluntary turnover: An application of the theory of planned behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gabrielle, D. M. (2005). The effects of technology-mediated instructional strategies on motivation, performance, and self-directed learning. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Glass, A. A. (1967). Problem-Solving Techniques and Troubleshooting Simulators in Training Electronic Repairmen: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldstein Sayre, B. R. (1985). Analysis of selected physical performance and psychological factors related to achievement of women cadets at the United States Coast Guard Academy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Graham, W. J. (1992). Socialization in a Canadian military college environment: Antecedents, responses, and outcomes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Graham, W. J. (1993). Socialization in a Canadian military college environment: Antecedents, responses, and outcomes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Graham-Weber, E. (2001). Impact of relocation on military adolescent school competence and behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hargis, S. P. (2007). The relationship of reading scores to military deployment rates and community and school support. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hinkson, L. R. (2008). Schools of the nation: Department of Defense schools and the Black-White test score gap. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hirata, E. T. (1973). An experimental study to determine the effectiveness of computer-assisted instruction in paired learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoar, J. B. (1982). An investigation of cognitive moral development and possible correlates with a population of seniors in five selected secondary military schools in the United States: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, D. H. (1967). Psycho-Social Characteristics of Secondary School Vocational Trainees Rated by Their Instructors as Having Poor Worker Potential: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kosaidilok, R. (1993). A descriptive study of the leadership style and ability of students in the Royal Thai Air Force Squadron Officer School: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lee, G. E. (1990). Measuring the effectiveness of the How to Study Program on academically underprepared cadets at the United States Air Force Academy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ohlson, C. J. (2007). Self-regulated help-seeking at the United States Military Academy: A case study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pearson, W. W. (1968). Creating Change in Performance of Supervisors in the Electrical Trades through Human Relations Training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Phillips, D. J. (1985). Correlates of intellectual development at the United States Military Academy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rabstejnek, C. V. (2002). Prediction of transformation-transactional leadership from Neo PI-R Five-Factor Model of Personality at a senior military college. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Reininger, C. G., Jr. (2005). Locus of control and performance at a secondary military boarding school. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rice, J. F. (1987). A descriptive study of moral and intellectual development of students at a military academy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Robbins, E. K. (2000). The exploration of self in context: A case study of female professors working at a national military academy. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Savard, J. F. (2008). Examining United States Naval Academy alumni perspectives on relational gender stereotyping. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stockwell, W. J. (1986). A comparison of drinking practices, drinking related problems, and knowledge of alcohol and drinking between civilian military college males and civilian college males: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tarrant, L. R. (1982). Leadership development in secondary military schools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vitters, A. G. (1979). A longitudinal study of organizational commitment, satisfaction, and attrition at the United States Military Academy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vizza, R. F. (1968). A Study of the Education and Formal Management Training of Chief Sales Executives of Large Industrial Goods Firms: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Von Stroh, G. E. (1968). A Socio-Economic Study of Vocational Technical Education Students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wanish, J. A. (2000). An investigation of student development, life values, athletic identity, and the use of the center for enhanced performance among selected cadets at West Point. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wayne, G. H. (1980). A comparison of male and female cadets' assessment of counseling services at the Air Force Academy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zenger, J. H. (1968). The Effect of a Team Human Relations Training Laboratory on the Productivity and Perceptions of a Selling Group: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Military psychology Category:Schools